headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyndie
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Oceanside Cabin Motor Court, Virginia | known relatives = Natania Grandmother; Group leader of the Oceanside community. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Swear" | final appearance = | actor = Sydney Park }} Cyndie is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a minor character featured on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Sydney Park, she first appeared in the sixth episode of season seven, "Swear". Biography Little is known of Cyndie's life prior to the zombie apocalypse. What is known is that she was the granddaughter of a woman named Natania and had a younger brother. In the mid 2010s, Cyndie and her family were part of a group of survivors who had settled on the East Coast of Virginia. Their group ran afoul of another larger and more aggressive organization known as the Saviors. The group fought back, and as a result, the Saviors rounded up all males above the age of ten and executed them in a firing line by shooting each one in the head, including Cyndie's brother. The surviving women fled and established their own sanctuary at the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court. Due to the violence they had suffered, Natania instituted a strict policy of secrecy and that all strangers were to be killed on sight. Cyndie did not agree with this measure, which caused some conflict between her grandmother and she. Cyndie and a young girl named Rachel were combing the beach for discarded treasure when they came upon the unconscious form of a woman named Tara Chambler. Rachel, in keeping with Oceanside's edict, wanted to kill her, but Cyndie stopped her. Instead, she decided to help the woman, though Rachel wanted no part of this. She pulled her away from the beach and left two bottles of water, a wrapped up dry fish, and a spear beside her. Tara awakened and secretly followed Cyndie back to the campground. The other members of the community were alerted to her presence and gave chase. Rachel got the drop on Tara, and pointed a loaded gun at her. Cyndie intervened and stopped Rachel from shooting her. Tara was apprehended and questioned at length by Natania. She found out the truth behind Tara's community at Alexandria, and told her that she would have two of her lieutenants, Beatrice and Kathy escort her outside the environs. Cyndie knew that Natania intended on having her killed, so she came to Tara's rescue once again. She helped her get away from Beatrice and Kathy and brought her to the bridge where Tara lost track of her colleague, Heath. Cyndie promised to lay down cover fire so that Tara could fight her way through the walkers and get across the bridge. Before she left however, she made Tara promise to not tell anyone about Oceanside's existence. Walking Dead: Swear A few weeks later, Tara returned to Oceanside, bringing with her the full complement of her group from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She broke into Natania's house and held her at gunpoint. Cyndie was present, and felt betrayed that Tara had broken her promise. Tara told Natania that they needed guns, and that they needed their help in a pending war against the Saviors. Natania refused. When the opportunity presented itself, she struck Tara, and took her gun, which she then learned was unloaded. Tara continued to plead her case to enlist Natania's aid, but she wouldn't hear of it. Taking Tara hostage, she marched her outside where the rest of the Alexandrians had rounded up the Oceansiders and placed them in a circle. Michonne was in a tree with a sniper rifle ready to shoot Natania, but Tara waved her off. As the factions stood in a stalemate, Cyndie attacked her grandmother, disarming her. Several of the Oceansiders expressed an interest in taking up arms against the Saviors, but Natania remained resolute. Walking Dead: Something They Need Aaron and Enid rest at a stop on the way to Oceanside to recruit their help in the war against Negan. Later that night, however, Aaron is attacked by Natania and Enid promptly shoots her in self-defense as Cyndie and the other Oceanside members come up. Cyndie cries out for her deceased grandmother. Walking Dead: How It's Gotta Be Notes & Trivia * * At the time of her first appearance, Cyndie did not have a counterpart in the ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics. * Actress Sydney Park is also known for playing the role of high school student Winter on the Netflix television series Santa Clarita Diet. Appearances # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: How It's Gotta Be See also External Links * References Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters